


Art for "Found Our Way To Finding Each Other"

by Gryph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Community: mpregbigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://mpregbigbang.livejournal.com">mpregbigbang</a> story by <a href="http://backrose_17.livejournal.com">backrose_17</a>. When Jack left Torchwood Three behind to chase after the Doctor; he left behind more than just a broken heart for Ianto Jones he left behind their unborn child. Hurt and heartbroken Ianto seeks out help from the man who raised him, Phil Coulson, together with him and the ragtag group that Phil has acquired Ianto finds a new home and a love he didn't think he could ever have. Clint Barton has had a crush on Ianto since the moment they first met all those years ago and even if he is carrying the child of another man he will be there for Ianto and maybe win more than just Ianto's heart in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Found Our Way To Finding Each Other"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found Our Way to Finding Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401283) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> I loved the background close up of Ianto and Jack with their heads touching; that Jack cares for Ianto shows in the story, but also that he has a lot of other pressures that pull him to leave. I looked for a picture of Clint that was a little softer, and of Ianto that expressed his hurt and uncertainty.  
> I wanted to give a nod to all the other characters who show up in the story, so I made a bar/divider of as many of the other ones as I could fit in there.

Banner:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/78855/78855_original.jpg)

 

Divider bar:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/78616/78616_original.jpg)


End file.
